Con quien se queda el perro?
by lulu291
Summary: Es tan dificil decir adios a lo que mas amas y dejar de ser tan egoista? Song-fic con la cancion de Jesse y Joy, Con quien se queda el perro? MIMATO 100%


**Dices que el sofá te trata bien aunque sea un poco frio**

 **La cama no esta mal aunque no estes**

 **Lo hecho, hecho esta y la verdad hicimos mucho daño**

 **No busco a quien culpar, ya para que**

 **Presiento que no hay marcha atrás**

 **Se que esta vez no hay marcha atrás**

 _Querido Yamato,_

 _Perdoname por escribirte una carta en vez de decírtelo yo personalmente pero tengo miedo de echarme a llorar frente a ti y no poder hablar sobre este tema. Estos años a tu lado fueron los mas felices de mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada. Tuvimos momentos felices y otros no tan felices. Pero estuvimos juntos. Tu estuviste allí cuando mis padres decidieron dejarme en la calle por elegirte a ti en vez de a ese muñeco Barbie que ellos querían. Tu estuviste allí cuando me eligieron para presentar el nuevo programa de cocina. Tu estuviste cuando mi abuela murió. Estuviste en las buenas y en las malas. Y no sabes cuanto te agradezco eso. Pero hoy vengo a hablarte de lo que verdaderamente siento en este momento._

 _Te acuerdas de la niña de 10 años a la que conociste en ese campamento de verano? La que tenia ese sombrero rosa y un gran bolso marro? Porque yo me acuerdo perfectamente de como era en ese entonces. Era una niña un poco mimada y orgullosa. Soñaba mucho con mi príncipe azul. Y quien iba a pensar que apareciese. Solo que tu tienes una moto en vez de un caballo blanco. Pero eso es lo menos importante. Lo importante es que llegaste y me robaste el corazón. Pero eso nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta. Tu fuiste mas valiente que yo y te confesaste. No se que as visto en ese momento en la chica malcriada como para que te enamores. Pero aun con mis inseguridades te dije que yo sentía lo mismo. Pense que todo iba a ser fácil de allí en adelante. Pero estuve muy equivocada. De allí empezaron nuestros problemas._

 **Antes de que echemos las maletas a la calle**

 **Y bajemos el telon**

 **Si tu te vas y yo me voy, esto ya es enserio**

 **Si tu te vas y yo me voy, con quien se queda el perro**?

 _Todo el mundo parecía estar en nuestra contra. Era como si ellos tuvieran esta relación en vez de nosotros. Y lo odie. Odie a mis padres por la manera en la que te trataron, en la forma en que te miraban. No sabes lo avergonzada que estaba cuando te dijieron todas esas estupideces. Y no me arrepiento de la cachetada que le di a mi madre. Lo volveria a hacer si es que se atreve a decirte algo malo otra vez. Pero no fue solo ella para nuestra desgracia. Se que a tu padre no le caigo bien. Me ve como una chica que piensa explotarte al máximo para vivir tranquilamente. Como lo se? Te oi hablar con el por teléfono. Y no solo con el. Tambien con tu madre. Discutiste con ellos por mi. Y no sabes cuanto lo siento por eso. Se que te costo muchísimo tener una buena relación con ellos y de repente viene una niña que estropea todo. Porque asi soy yo. Todo lo que toco se rompe entre mis manos._

 _Y la cereza del pastel llego no muy tarde. Nuestros amigos también nos dieron la espalda. Por la misma razón. Las mismas palabras de ¨Mimi te va a hacer daño Yamato¨ o ¨Ella necesita a alguien que pueda con todos sus caprichos , no olvides que viene de una familia rica¨ o ¨No podrán resistir ni un mes¨. Que hay de malo en que nos queramos? Tan difícil de creer es que podamos ser pareja? Pude esperarme esas palabras de extraños pero nunca de nuestros amigos. Pero nunca fueran verdaderamente mis amigos. Fueron mas tus amigos. Yo solo era un extra en el grupo. La persona que siempre sobra. Pero eso no me importaba. No me importaba mucho que me dieran la espalda. Te tenia a ti y eso me bastaba. Pero a ti si te importaba. Y me dolio. Otra vez era mi culpa que personas importantes para ti te dieran la espalda. Me sentí miserable. Y aun me siento por haberte quitado tanto. Perdoname Yama. Enserio , yo no quise quitarte a tu familia y a tus amigos. Perdoname amor. Lo siento tanto._

 **Si no me ves llorar es solo que mi orgullo no me deja**

 **Me cuesta imaginar que no estaras**

 **Termino de empacar sintiendo que no hay otra salida**

 **Te dejo el tostador y los Cd´s**

 **Si tu te vas y yo me voy, si tu te vas y yo me voy**

 _Cuando decidimos mudarnos juntos después de que mis padres me echaran no pensaba que iba a ser tan difícil la vida de pareja. Pero juntos lo hicimos bien , creo. Tu trabajando medio tiempo en aquel bar mientras intentabas terminar los estudios en la universidad para ser astronauta y yo trabajando en aquel supermercado mientras hacia mis proyectos para la clase de gastronomia en la hora del almuerzo. Todo un lio , no? Pero lo hicimos. Luchamos juntos por eso. Nos alegrábamos por las victorias del otro y siempre tuvimos caricias cuando algo no salía bien. Eramos como una pareja casada pero sin los anillos. Estabamos bien. Estabamos solos. Pero nos bastaba la atención del otro. A mi me bastaba tu atención. Y no quiero decir que no adoro a Puffy. Amo a este perro y nunca lo abandonaría. Es como nuestro hijo. Y se parece mucho a ti. Pero lo que siento por ti es mucho mas fuerte. Y por eso me cuesta decirte lo que verdaderamente quiero decirte._

 _Te amo mas que a mi propia vida Yamato. Te amo y te necesito mas que nada. Eres vital para mi. Yo sin ti ya no seria yo. Nunca me imagine amar a alguien como te amo a ti. Eres simplemente perfecto para mi. Estas allí cuando mas te necesito. Te alegras conmigo por mis victorias y me abrazas en mis derrotas. Me cuidas cuando enfermo. Y a pesar de estar enferma me das besitos. Me das los Buenos días y las Buenas Noches de la mejor forma posible. Me preparas los mejores desayunos y las mejores sorpresas en mi cumpleaños. Me entiendes solo con una mirada. Y me amas. Yo lo se. Lo veo en tu mirada. Veo como me miras cuando hablo sobre pasteles. Es como si yo fuera lo mas valioso para ti. Y por eso me odio tanto. Yamato, yo no soy lo que tu necesitas. Yo no estoy hecha para ti, amor._

 **Antes de que echemos las maletas a la calle**

 **Y bajemos el telon**

 **Si tu te vas y yo me voy, esto ya es enserio**

 **Si tu te vas y yo me voy, con quien se queda el perro?**

 **Si quieres quédate el Picasso, que al cabo es una imitación**

 **Y dime quien se queda con los restos de este amor**

 **Si tu te vas y yo me voy, si tu te vas**

 _Por favor no me odies. No pienses que esto es fácil de hacer y tampoco pienses que lo nuestro fue un juego para mi. Pero yo ya no puedo quitarte, no quiero quitarte, nada mas. Se lo de la boda de tu hermano. Se que no te invitara por mi culpa. Somos nosotros o tus padres. Eso es lo que te dijo Takeru, no? No me quieren allí. Y saben que tu sin mi no vas a ir. Asi que ya eres libre. Puedes ir. No tienes ningún compromiso conmigo. Yamato, te amo tanto. Pero yo no puedo quitarte el privilegio de asistir a la boda de tu hermano. No puedo hacer eso. Por mi culpa perdiste a tus amigos , a tus padres y a tu hermano. Soy tan miserable. Me doi tanto asco. Por mi culpa te dieron la espalda todos. Por mi maldito egoísmo. Perdoname amor. Perdon. No quise hacerte daño. Nunca quise eso. Solo quería vivir mi cuento feliz de amor junto a ti. Pero al parecer solo traigo desgracias. Perdon Yamato. Me siento tan mal por haberte hecho esto. Eres mi vida y se que con esta carta yo ya no sere la misma. Pero me lo merezco. Me lo merezco por haberte hecho todo esto. Ahora eres libre. Puedes volver a ir a fiestas con tus amigos y a cenar con tus padres. Todos se alegraran al saber que ya no sere un estorbo para ellos. Ahora podras ser feliz con ellos. Ya no te quitare nada mi amor. Ya no me meteré en tu camino. Siempre fui una carga para ti, es lo menos que te debo. TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD AMOR. Aunque mi vida ya no tendrá sentido sin ti._

 **Antes de que echemos las maletas a la calle**

 **Y convertirnos en extraños muy cordiales**

 **Y bajemos el telon**

 **Si tu te vas y yo me voy, ya no hay mas remedio**

 **Si tu te vas y yo me voy, esto ya es enserio**

 **Si tu te vas y yo me voy, con quien se queda el perro?**

 _Te amare hasta el fin de mis días Yamato, no lo dudes. Pero yo ya no puedo con esta culpa. Lo siento por haberte hecho esto. Perdoname mi rubio._

 _Tengo una maleta al lado mio. Yo sere la que se va de este apartamento. De nuestro apartamento. De nuestro nidito de amor. He pensado en coger a Puffy conmigo para no sentirme sola pero se que tu lo quieres tanto como yo. Asi que es tuyo. Ya no te quitare nada Yamato. Ya no sere mala y te devolvere todo. Asi podras ser feliz._

 _No olvides nunca, que en esta vida existio una chica que te ama mas que a nada y que esta dispuesta a renunciar a todo por ti. TE AMO YAMATO ISHIDA !_

 _Con el mas puro amor,_

 _Mimi Tachikawa ._

Mimi al terminar de escribir la carta, intento limpiarse las lagrimas que no paraban de salir. Puffy le lamia las mejillas intentando consolarla.

-Cuidalo mucho, Puffy. El va a ser mas feliz asi - Mimi acaricio la cabeza del perro y se levanto.

Dejo la carta en la mesa y miro por ultima vez el apartamento. El apartamento que guardaba tantas muestras de amor. Mimi cogio rápidamente la maleta y salio de ese apartamento intentando no volver a llorar. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban tras ella, un rubio acababa de subir las escaleras. Abrio la puerta y se encontró con su Golden Retriever esperándolo con un papel en la boca.

-Que tienes ahí Puffy? - el perro le entrego la carta.

El rubio se sento en el suelo y empezó a leerla. Le fue imposible no soltar unas lagrimas al saber que se había ido. Como pensaba que podría ser mas feliz sin ella? Ella era su todo. Exactamente como el era el todo de ella.

-Mimi …

El rubio se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo hacia la carretera con Puffy detrás de el.

Mimi empezó a caminar al ver que el semáforo se puso en verde.

-MIMI!

Al oir su nombre giro rápidamente al ver a Yamato parado en la puerta del edificio con la carta en la mano y con Puffy a su lado.

-Te amo estúpida. Como puedes pensar que sin ti voy a ser feliz? Eres mi todo Mimi - empezo a caminar hacia ella.

Ella sonrio entre lagrimas. Pero la felicidad no dura mucho. Un auto que venia a toda la velocidad no pudo frenar a tiempo.

-MIMI! - grito Yamato.

 _ **Y ella tenia razón. Al final Puffy se quedo con el.**_

 _ **FIN?**_

 **Review?**


End file.
